


Batting Practice

by princess_yosuke



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Baseball, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Scout, dad!spy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boastful little boy makes a claim that he can't back up and is left with a deadline of three days to prove it. When all hope is lost a miracle comes in a finely-dressed man at a park on a sunny Saturday afternoon.<br/>(Written for 1000 Follower Request Giveaway on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Second Last Request! This one is a bit different to all the Persona 4 requests I've been getting but its nice to change it up a bit. This request is from Da-Bani who liked my last DadSpy request I wrote last year and wanted another!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Come on Kiddo, you gotta try better than that!”

The boy tightened his grip down on the wooden bat, steadying his gaze as his eldest brother readied another throw. He sucked in a breath and pulled the bat across himself, hoping this time it would actually connect with the projectile.

_Miss_

“Dammit!” he yelled, throwing the bat to the ground.

“Ya keep swingin too fast, ya gotta learn to time it right,” His brother said, checking his watch for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

“I know! I know!” he whined in frustration, usually he was proud of his speed and fast reflexes, but after a whole day of failed attempts he was cursing his unique talent. But being agile wasn’t the only thing the boy had going for him, he also had a ton of stubborn determination. “Come on, just one more time!”

His brother shook his head, “It’s almost night-time Kiddo, Ma will be expectin us home soon.”

But of course being a child of only ten years, that kind of reason didn’t sit well. “No!” he cried, stomping his foot for added emphasis. “I need to get good at batting or everyone at school is goin to hate me!”

“They’re not goin to hate ya Kiddo.”

“Yes they will!” he insisted, what would his older brother know about elementary school drama? “And stop callin me kiddo!”

“Sure thing…Kiddo,” his brother chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair. The boy puffed out his cheeks in irritation, throwing a final pleading glance up in the hopes of swaying his mind.

“Come on, just a little longer.”

His brother sighed, unable to resist the power of puppy dog eyes, “Look, if you’re good for Ma tonight we’ll come back first thing after I finish work tomorrow. Howzat sound?”

He mulled it over the proposition in his mind. It was Friday and he had until Monday to prove that his boasts about being the best batter in town weren’t just a made-up lie, which they kinda were but practice made perfect right? Every little bit of time he had left to improve was precious, but he couldn’t argue with his brother or he’d surely face the wrath of his Ma. Plus he could almost hear his stomach rumbling, and Ma had said she was making his favourite tonight.

Maybe a break wouldn’t be such a bad thing, “Promise?” he asked, looking back up at his brother.

“I promise,” His brother assured him, picking up the little boy and placing him up on his broad shoulders. “Now come on, let’s get back before it gets dark, it ain’t a nice place here at night.”

\---

His brother couldn’t keep that promise.

His work called in before they were about to leave for the park, one of the other employees was out with the flu and they were short for the night shift. The boy understood the importance of his brother’s work, money wasn’t exactly something his family was swimming in as his Ma would say, but he still couldn’t help but be upset by it.

He fondled the wooden bat in his hand, watching the other park patrons enjoy their weekend. He was running out of time, there was no way he could magically get better at something in a day and a half. He was going to have to show up to school on Monday and have no proof to back up his stupid show-offey claims, he was going to be the laughing stock for the rest of eternity, he just knew it.

Tears stung at his eyes, and he pulled the lid of his baseball cap down. Maybe it had been too much to hope that he could instantly get good at something in such a small span of time, his brother was the best baseball player he knew, surely some of that talent could rub off on him? But there was no way that could happen, he’d need something stronger than a good teacher. He needed a miracle.

“Are you alright _petit_?”

He jumped at the strange, unfamiliar voice and looked up.  There in front of him stood a finely-dressed man, way too fancy for this side of the city. His blue eyes scanned over the young boy like a hawk, it was a little unnerving especially for a child as young as him.

The boy glanced around nervously, the park was crowded enough that he could call for help if need be, plus he doubted there was no way the man could catch him if he ran, especially in that suit. But something deep inside him told him he could trust the man, almost as if he’d met him sometime before.

“Ma said I shouldn’t talk to strangers…” he mumbled, casting his eyes to the ground.

The man laughed, a calm chuckle that felt almost comforting. He sat down on the bench, making sure to keep a respectable distance away from the child so as not to make him uncomfortable, “But you are already talking to me are you not? So tell me, what is troubling you?”

The boy felt his tongue loosen, as if the sheer aura of this strange, finely-dressed man was making him want to confess everything, “I’m terrible at battin.”

The man raised an eyebrow at that, “ _Quoi?”_

He let out a deep sigh, “I was tired of my baseball team always benchin me when our team went up to bat. So I said that I was really good at battin, and then my coach said if I could score a homerun on my first try on Monday, he’d consider lettin me bat for the rest of the season.”

“Ah, so you told a white lie,” The man said, not bothering to hide the small smirk on his face.

“It wasn’t a lie!” the boy said, a little too defensively. “I just gotta get better. I’m a fast runner so I can easily make all the bases, but it ain’t mean nothin if I can’t bat well!”

“I see,” The man commented, “And I take it nothing has helped yet?”

The boy bit his lip, holding back the frustrated tears that prickled at his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of a stranger, brave little boys didn’t do that as his Ma would say. “I don’t know…” he murmured, wringing his hands in front of him. “My bro said he’d help, but he’s busy at work. He’s the only one in my family that’s any good at baseball, all the others suck…”

“You have many brothers?”

The boy nodded, “Uh-huh I got eight!” he explained, surprisingly the man didn’t have the same surprised expression most people did when he mentioned that little fact. “And a Ma! But she’s always workin…so she can’t help me either.”

A shadow of something flickered over the man’s face, it was gone fast enough that boy almost missed it.

“Well it can’t be helped…”

The words were so quiet that he could barely hear them over the other sounds of the other park patrons. “Huh?”

The man shook out of his stupor, adopting his original composed expression. The boy was tempted to ask the man if something was wrong, but he doubted he would get any answer. Adults were good at that sort of thing.

“If you need to someone to help you practice,” The man said, standing up from the bench. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”

The boy blinked, “You?”

“I may not be the expert that your brother is,” The man continued. “But it looks like you’ll need all the help you can get if you want to improve by Monday.”

“Really!?” The boy exclaimed, the man smiled down at him, a warm genuine smile that felt so familiar. Even if he’d never met this man before something told the little boy that he only had good intentions in wanting to help him practice. Sure it went against everything his brothers and Ma had told him, especially when it came to the neighbourhoods around here. But there was something, something that he couldn’t put his finger on about this man. He’d always been one to trust his gut after all. “That’d be awesome Mister!”

“Okay, but only until sundown,” The man said, heading over to the batting cages. The boy bounced off the park bench and followed behind him. “I don’t want your mother worrying about you.”

\---

“Now remember what I told you,” The man instructed, readying another throw. “Breath in deeply, and don’t take your eye off your opponent. Keep your rhythm in time with them.”

The boy did as he was told, loosening his stance so he felt more relaxed. After a day’s worth of practice yesterday, the man had showed up again just as he’d promised. In the span of two days the boy’s performance had improved greatly, and it had all been thanks to the man’s advice. He was calm and concise in his teaching, giving easy instructions the boy could understand. Now that they’d got the batting down pat, it had been time for the final test. Hitting the ball ten times in a row. With his advice, the boy had managed easily hit the previous nine, now it was time for the final one. It all rested on this, either way the boy was a hundred percent confident he had Monday in the bag.

“Ready?”

He nodded, not taking his eyes of the man. Finally the ball was thrown, he counted in his head. One, two, three, waiting for the right moment. He pulled the bat across him, just like he done before, waiting for the sound of rubber hitting wood.

He let out a deep sigh of relief as the ball rebounded off his bat, bouncing over the head of the man. The boy was unable to hold back his enthusiasm. “I did it!!” he cheered.

“Congratulations,” The man grinned back, under his usual composed exterior it was clear to see he was genuinely proud for the boy. “A perfect score, you’ve done such a good job in such a short amount of time.”

The boy beamed up at him. “It’s all thanks to you Mister!”

The same expression from the other day appeared on the man’s face. This time for a little longer, enough for the boy to see it. The look was familiar, it’d be the same look he’d see on his Ma when she thought no one else could notice, he’d didn’t know exactly how to describe it, but it made him feel sad. Like no matter he said would make that expression go away.

He wanted to ask, but before he could another voice interrupted them. This time it was a voice he recognized.

“Kiddo!”

He looked behind him, jogging up to them was his older brother, still in his work uniform. “Bro!” he exclaimed, running over to his sibling.

“How ya been little buddy!?” his brother asked, pulling the boy into bone-crushing hug. The boy giggled, trying to escape the death grip of doom. “I finished work early, so I thought we’d might sneak a bit of practice in before dinner.”

“I’m already heaps better!” he told his brother, pointing at the man behind him. Who hadn’t really moved from his position to join them. “He’s been helpin me!”

His brother looked over at the man and the boy could feel him tense up. He looked at his brother who was almost as white as a sheet now, mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to find something to say. All that he managed to stammer out was, “You…”

The boy looked between his eldest brother and the man, who looked just as equally uncomfortable as his brother did. “Do you two know each other?” he asked innocently.

No one said anything, the two older men had locked stares, expressions on both their faces unreadable. The boy shifted uncomfortably, he’d always hated silence, especially ones like this.

His brother pulled him closer protectively, “In a manner of speakin,” he told him, his gaze not leaving the man’s. “Didn’t anyone tell ya that it’s a bit creepy for a stranger to hang around a little boy?”

“The child merely wanted help with his practice,” The man replied, his voice unnaturally levelled for the situation. “I was only trying to help.”

“Well I appreciate it, but it ain’t necessary,” His brother answered back curtly. He picked up his younger sibling, ignoring the grumble of protest he let out. “Now if ya excuse me, we’re leavin.”

“I didn’t…”

“I don’t care,” His brother interrupted, cutting off the man’s words sharply. Even though it was a warm spring day, the atmosphere around the two felt icy. “Just stay away from us, all of us.”

The man’s shoulders slumped, and he didn’t say anything else. The boy felt his brother take in another breath before turning away.

“Say goodbye Kiddo, I’ll help ya practice back at home.”

“But.”

“Kiddo…”

There was no arguing with his brother it seemed. Maybe his brother was just grumpy from working so hard, or maybe the man had been a customer that’d gave him a hard time one day. He’d try to ask his brother about it when he got home, maybe if told him how nice the man had been he’d let him see him again.

“Bye mister!” he called out.

The man gave him a small smile, but this one was different to all his others. It was kind of like the look from before, the one that made the boy feel all sad inside.

“Farewell, _petit._ ”

\---

The match had been a success, with the man’s instructions in his mind as he’d stepped up to plate, he’d managed to hit the ball so hard that it almost soared straight out of the field. He’d scored a home run of course, and the cheers of all his friends. The boy was on cloud nine as he made his way to the park. Hoping with some small shred that the man would be there again.

His brother hadn’t answered any of his questions on the way home, only telling him not to see that man again, and if he did, run away and tell him or Ma. The boy didn’t think that was very fair, the man wasn’t dangerous and was only trying to help. Whatever his brother had against him had nothing to do with the boy. Besides, his brother was at work today, and what didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

All he wanted was to thank the man for helping him.

He looked all over, the batting cages, the playground, even the toilets. No sign of the man. Guess he’d taken his brother’s words to heart he thought as he sat back down on the park bench. There’s was no luck of finding him now, the city was a pretty big place and he could easily get lost if he wasn’t careful. It would take a miracle to find just one person.

“Looking for someone _petit_?”

Evidently this mysterious man was the embodiment of a miracle.

“Mister!”

“Not very good at obeying your brother aren’t you,” The man smiled down at him but made no move to sit beside the boy. His eyes looked tired, as if he’d been up all night.

A twinge of guilt tugged at the boy and he shyly dipped his head. “Well I just wanted to tell ya that I managed to score a home run for my team,” he explained, “We won the match!”

“ _Félicitations,_ you did a great job. _”_

“Well it’s all thanks to you!” The boy said. The orange gleam of the setting sun reminded the boy that it was getting late, he’d spent so much time looking for the man that he’d forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. “I gotta help Ma with dinner, so I gotta go. Will I see ya tomorrow?”

“I…” The man started, but no other words came out. The question had been so innocent, the boy wouldn’t know how much it stung the man. With his sleepless night it made it easier for his face to betray the emotions he wanted to hide. He averted his gaze so the boy wouldn’t see. “I’m sorry, but you won’t. I was only in the city for a few days, I’m afraid I must leave tomorrow morning.”

The boy’s eyes widened in shock. “But why?” he asked, “Is it because my brother was angry with ya? I told him he was bein mean!”

The man sighed, kneeling in front of the young boy. His tired blue eyes meeting the boy’s near identical ones. “That’s not the reason why, and you mustn’t blame your brother for that. He cares about you a lot.”

“But…” the boy said, his voice quivering. He knew it was stupid to cry over a stranger he’d only known for barely three days. But something in the back of his mind told him that he wanted to know more about this man, like if he left now he may never see him again. “But I still wanna practice with you…”

He couldn’t think of anything else to say, it wasn’t like just asking would change the man’s mind. The little boy closed his eyes silently wishing that another miracle could happen, like the one that brought the man to him in the first place. But that wouldn’t happen, he was all out of miracles to hope for.

“I’m sorry _petit,_ I wish I could stay,” The man explained, after a moment’s hesitation he rested a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, gently raising his head to meet his gaze again. “But I have overstayed my welcome here, maybe we’ll meet some time in the future. So for now, you be a good boy, listen to your mother and brothers, don’t cause too much trouble for them.”

The man knew the boy wouldn’t understand the weight of those words. Maybe he never would. For he knew this young child would forget him in the following years. Perhaps it was better that way, despite the pain of leaving, at least he’d feel better knowing the child wouldn’t experience that pain for long.

The boy only nodded sadly in response, not sure what else to say. With another sigh the man stood up, patting the boy on the head before turning to walk away. Better leave now before he regretted it even more than he did.

“ _Adieu.”_

“Mister wait!”

The boy tugged at the bottom of his jacket, preventing him from leaving. He looked up at the man with determined eyes. “If…If we see each other again, I’ll be even better at battin! Count on it, okay!?”

Maybe it was the boy’s proud assurance that they’d meet again, but the man felt himself believing those words. He didn’t how long it would be, maybe two years, perhaps more. But something, something in the back of his mind told him he’d this wouldn’t be the last he’d see of that little boy from the park, a little boy who was as stubborn as he was fast, boastful and proud, perhaps lacking in the humility department. A little boy who for just a few days had looked at him like he was the world, reminding the man yet again of what he’d chose to leave behind.

“Promise?”

The boy nodded, bright eyes showing the innocent honesty behind them.

“I promise!”


End file.
